The wolf and the Newt
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Newt Scamander ends up Meeting Remus Lupin. Part one of my Newt and the Marauders one-shots series. Don't judge me I suck at writing crossovers. I don't own anything


Remus Lupin was just done with a class when a flash of white light lit up the room. Remus panicked and pulled out his wand, then he waited for the wolf to come out, but it never did. Then as the light faded Remus saw a very tall man. He wore a green-blue coat, brown vest, and black bow-tie. He also had a brown case in his hand. He had brown hair that was covering his blue eyes. "Merlin's beard," Remus heard the man say from just across his desk. Remus looked at him carefully. He looked like he is in his late 20's as he stood up and bushed himself off and looked around with worry in his eyes. Remus raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. Then he cleared his throat. This is when the man turned around to look at him, but he did not meet his eyes. "Hello," Remus said to the man who looked scared and worried.

"Err. hello," the man mumbled a little. "I'm not supposed to be here," he said a little louder now as he put his case down and looked out the window. the sun was now setting over the dark castle. Remus looked at him and opened his mouth, but the man said something first. "What is your name sir?" he asked in the calmest and quietest voice he had ever heard.

"Remus John Lupin, and you are?" he asked the man holding out his hand, but the man did not take it. "Not a big fan of humans, are you?" the man shook his head and looked down at his hand.

"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, but you can call me Newt," Newt said meeting Remus's eyes for a second then he looked away.

"Curious, curious, wait did you say Newt Scamander?" Newt nodded and sat down in one of the chair's that was in the classroom. "Well, sir it's an honor, but how did you end up here, in the future, I mean?" he asked looking out the window. _The moon will be out soon,_ Newt saw him shiver. _The good thing it already happened this month._ Remus sighed and looked at Newt who was holding his side. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at Newt. Newt nodded without meeting his eyes.

"Yes, just a little sore," Remus gave him a look. "Long story," Newt added off the look from Remus.

"How did you get here anyway?" Remus asked a few minutes later as they walked down the empty halls. Newt shrugged.

"I was leaving my mother's home, I was trying to get away from my older brother's gloating and my mother telling me how she feels about my life choices, and let me tell you, sir, they are not kind. Anyway, I was walking out of my mother's manner when I got stuck in a white light. Then I ended up in your classroom," Newt said looking around him. The castle seems different to him. Remus looked at the young wizard with sympathy. _This man's life seems hard._ Remus thought as they continued to walk through the empty halls. Remus hums and looks at Newt.

"So," he sighed and looked at his case. Newt smiled a little when he saw a child run down the hall with a smile on his young face.

"How I miss this place," Newt said nodding looking around. Remus looked at him and smiled.

"How I feel the same, Mr. Scamander," Remus said thoughtfully. Then the two fell quiet.

 _It was a nice night for a walk inside the school._ Newt noticed as they walked. The moon was out but not full. However, Newt saw the fear in Remus's eyes everytime he sees the moon. That is when Newt realized. _This man is a Werewolf._ Newt thought studying Remus for a few minutes. Looking at all of his scars, the same ones that Werewolves have. Nodding to himself he sat down on the window and pulled out some paper and started to write something's down. Remus saw a smile on his face,

"What are you writing?" Remus asked Newt who looked up at Remus with a fascinated smile on his face but did not say anything then he looks back at his writing. Then Remus nodded to himself when he realized that Newt knew. "How did you know?" Remus asked, looking out to the beautiful night sky. Newt put his notes in his coat pocket and, without meeting his eyes he sighed.

"All wolves fear the moon, I'm so sorry sir. Can I ask,

"When it happened?" Remus finished him. Newt nodded and got off the window and picked up his case.

"I was bitten when I was four," he said simply. Newt nodded, he had met a werewolf before, but Remus seemed pretty content on his condition. Newt opened his mouth to say something but then he heard a voice in his head. 

" _Hello Nephew, did you miss me?"_ Newt's eyes went wide as he collapsed to one of the walls with his free hand to his ear. Remus did not know what to do, so he ran to get Professor Dumbledore. Leaving Newt alone in the empty halls of Hogwarts.

Remus ran down the halls as fast as his damaged body could take him. He did not know why he was running, but the only thing that he knew is that Newt needs to get back to his own time and fast. Remus was dangerously out of breath when he got into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore looked at him. "Did you just come back from a change?" he asked walking over to Remus.

"No, Professor, if I did I would look worse than usual, like I went through hell," He added with a laugh that made him cough, because he was so out of breath. Then Remus sat down with exhaustion and wherry in his body and face.

"Here drink this," he gave Remus some tea. The young werewolf nodded thanks and took a sip before he seats it back down on the table in front of him and looked at Dumbledore, but he did not say anything. "Why were you running Lupin?" the older wizard asked sitting down across from him.

"We might have a little time travel problem," the headmaster raised an eyebrow. Remus cleared his sore throat and said. "Newt Scamander ended up in my classroom, I don't know how," Dumbledore nodded and put a hand to his beard thinking,

"Where is he now?" he asked. Remus cleared his throat again.

"Down that way. He um, propped himself against a wall, like he was in pain or something,"

Newt was sitting down now writing in his journal.

 _Sometime in the future,_

 _I don't even know the date or what time I'm in, but it's better than home. I can say that I have never met a kinder werewolf before, but I know I need to get rid of this page when I get home._

Newt sighed and put down his quill. That is when he heard footsteps coming this way. Newt looked up for a brief second and saw Remus and an older man, Newt did not recognize. "Hello Mr. Scamander," the older man said sitting down to meet Newt's eyes, but Newt did not meet his. "I see you don't know who I am do you?" Newt did not say anything all he did was shake his head. Remus stood back staring at the half moon with fear in his eyes. Dumbledore smiled and waited for Newt to realize.

"Hello Professor," Newt said with a smile on his face. _"Professor Dumbledore huh,_ _looks like your out of the picture Scamander. Now I can be free,"_ Newt looked down at his case ignoring the voice Grindelwald in his head. However, Remus looked away from the moon to see the fear in Newt's eyes.

"Are you ok Newt?" Remus asked walking over to him. Newt simply nodded as he stood up with his journal in his hand then he put it back into his coat. This is when Remus saw Pickett appear out of Newt's pocket. Remus's eyes grew wide at the site of the beast. "And who's this Newt?" Remus asked pointing at the Bowtruckle in Newt's pocket. Newt smiled.

"This is Pickett, he's a Bowtruckle," Newt said with pride in his voice. Then he heard the voice again. _"I'm going to escape Scamander, tonight, or tomorrow, but you or your little witch friend can stop me. Because I have her, my people have her_ ," Newt eyes grew wide as tears went down his face. Then Newt vanished right in front of them. Remus looked were Newt was, but he was gone.

"That was weird. A flash of light just like when he came," Remus said thoughtfully as he and Dumbledore walked away.


End file.
